Simple Things
by lovepuppet
Summary: What happens when Bella is paralyzed from the waist down and moved to Forks with her Dad and brother Emmett? Regular pairings. Regular species Vampire and human stuff the same
1. Back To The Basics

Sitting here…waiting…I can never walk and somehow this doesn't affect me anymore. See ever since I was born I have had no function of my legs or in fact my waist down. I wear whatever my mother Renée buys me, but most days I don't feel like climbing out of bed. There really isn't a point right? Not being able to participate in sports for any amount of time, I love watching though. I read for most of my time and the classics just get to me I guess, but reading the same book for 17 years can get quite boring, but it's the only book that I have in my house.

Let's start off right. My name is Isabella, but people call me Izzy although I have no idea where that came from. My parents are divorced, separated, unfaithful to each other, or anything else you want to say, and I live with my mom in Phoenix, Arizona, but I am now moving in with my dad in Forks, Washington. The rainy state will be a torture chamber for me, but see I can't really go running around or for walks, but I can wheel around. I don't want mud on my wheels though so I don't know how I'm going to take this.

I have an older brother and a younger brother, Jacob is older than me and he is a senior while I am a junior in high school. My younger brother, Emmett, is technically younger than me even though it's only by five minutes. I call him "Lil Emmy" and I can only get away with it. See we are twins and my dad wanted to keep the guys and my mom just took me when the divorce was finalized, but I was upset that dad didn't fight for me. At least I will be able to see them soon…

I rolled my way away from the air plane that brought me to Seattle and tried finding the man with brown curly hair and a mustache, and I soon spotted him, "DAD!" I screamed and wheeled my way over there faster.

"ISABELLA!" He was laughing and screaming at the same time which earned a big goofy grin plastered upon my face. "I missed you so much kid-o!" he whispered in my ear and hugged me close to him. I looked over his shoulder to see an impatient giant known as Emmy.

"Dad!" he whined "let me see my Big Izzy!" he complained and I had to laugh. I totally forgot about his nickname for me. I remember where I got that one though.

_*Flashback_

_My family and I were going around in a pet store and I just learned most of the easiest words in the world. I saw a green lizard and looked at it while my mom was trying to wheel me away from it, but I put my brakes on and she didn't know how to take the brakes off. _

"_I want an Izzy!" I screamed and waved my arms at the green lizard._

"_Honey we don't have enough room for a 'Izzy' in our house." My mother consoled me as I realized that we weren't ever going to get pets. _

_Emmy was laughing at me and then he calmed himself enough to say something, "Ah Izzy? Mom that's a lizard!" He broke out into giggles and I just stared at him without seeing the humor in it and this is where the nickname began. "Big Izzy, that's your nickname now seeing that you can call me Lil Emmy." I giggled a little and agreed to this weird nickname._

_End of Flashback*_

All of a sudden I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lil Emmy getting me into a huge hug with the wheel chair still connected to me. I laughed, "Emmy, put me down before you break something!" He laughed but put me down and I was trying to catch my breath. I only saw them and I was wondering where Jacob was. "Guys where's Jake?"

A sudden look of darkness and sadness crept upon there faces and I knew something was _very_ wrong. "Jake he," my dad took a deep breath and said what happened all in one breath, "he got lung cancer and died a month or two ago." Silent tears rolled down my cheeks as I realized that I would never see Jake again. Why does this world have to be so cruel? "Emmett you take your sister to the car and I'll get her stuff, don't go slow, she's ripping at the seams." With that he walked away and Emmett practically ran to the car without any warning.

"Sis," he sounded sincere, but I couldn't tell, "Jake told me that he wanted to see you when you got here although he might not get to see you while he was alive, do you want to visit his grave?" he asked this with pure sadness in his voice and all I could do was nodded and I was in his arms within milliseconds. "Its okay sis, he really loves you and he is watching you. Don't worry, he was in pain and said that he didn't want to be here anymore although he did want to see you come back home."

With that simple saying I was done crying tears for my recently lost brother. I could see Jake just smiling at me now and telling me he loved me with wings attached to his back. I smiled and Emmy pulled back from the hug and saw my face. "You okay sis?" he was really questioning my sanity.

"Yeah Lil Emmy, I'm fine it's just that I can imagine Jake with wings telling me that he loves me and that it's alright. That he is happy now." The smile broke out into a big goofy grin yet again.

"Phew! I thought you had lost your mind with that grin, well he tells me that everyday so get used to it!" He laughed at his imagination and Jake's angel form and sighed. "So are you ready to start at a new high school?"

I scowled and answered with fear in my voice, "Sure, I already know what's coming though, the questions and then the constant mistreatment. It sounds like SO much fun!" I laughed and I was just angry about starting school. I knew that people were going to be like that although they shouldn't be because the evilness of this fact was just burning with truth. I sighed and looked up at Lil Emmy which he looked as though he had a sense of understanding. "Did they hurt you Lil Emmy? If they did, I swear, I will roll over them!" I whispered and he had a sad smile playing on his lips.

"They kind of did, but don't worry Big Izzy, my friends have gotten them back. They are just f-"he was cut off by my dad opening his door. "So dad, where are we going?"

"Home I guess, and Izzy you remember where your room was right?" He said this with a fatherly tone, but a hint of sadness was behind it.

"Yeah Dad, don't worry about me though, I know that you two haven't been eating well, or at least by the looks of it anyways." I lifted up a Chinese Food Box and they laughed at the look on my face. "How _long_ has this been in here?" they chuckled and I still had the disgusted look smeared across my face.

"Only for two days Izzy." They said this at the same time and I burst into laughter cause they had the same tone and everything. "What?!" they did it again and I flopped out of my seat and sprawled around while holding my sides. Emmy picked me up and put me back in my seat. "What is it Big Izzy?"

"You…guys…same…tone…" that was all I could get out between my giggles and next thing I knew we were back to dad's house…well I guess that it was _my_ home now, but who really cares? "Sorry guys, it was just that when you said that stuff together that you all had the same tone of voice and were both serious!" I stifled a giggle and sighed. "Okay so I'm just going to get my stuff unpacked okay?"

"Do you want any help Big Izzy?"

"Yup" I popped the 'p' and rolled to my room. I opened my door. "Oh my gosh." Wow he really doesn't do redecorating, does he?

"What Izzy?" I laughed at just gestured my hand towards my room and he saw it looked exactly how I had left it except that there was a computer now in the room. My walls were still the same baby blue and the comforter on the bed made me think of many times I hid under them to get away from the screaming across the hall. The bed was still the same full size so then my legs could sprawl out all they wanted to. The song book that I left behind is still in the same spot that I left it when I was 8 and leaving here for what seemed like forever and never coming back. The closet door was open and there were hangers on the ground, which I remember my mom throwing there as she dragged me out of our house. The memories hit me harder than anything that had hit me before. I blinked away the tears and looked at the room. "Wow, I thought Charlie would have changed this by now, he did come in here a lot when you left you know?"

"I can't even see that, Charlie being sad, that just upsets me. Why should he have been upset about me leaving? It was like a burden just moved away from this house and he just says he loves me now, you think?" there was so much conviction in my voice that I didn't think that Emmy would see through anything.

"Izzy he loves you more than he loved mom, and sometimes I feel like that too, but you shouldn't feel like dad doesn't love you or just says it, never!" He took a deep breath and pushed me into my room and I pulled myself out of my chair and laid down on the bed. "You want me to start with your clothes?"

"Well seeing that clothes are the only thing I packed yeah." I pointed to a suitcase knowing that it didn't have any undergarments "Unpack that one, it's safe."

He laughed but he started and asked me where I wanted my shirts and pants, once he was done with that suitcase he couldn't really help me with the other one…so I sent him away. "Dad is ordering pizza tonight, is that okay?" He asked before he walked out and he turned to me and I nodded my head. I put the other suitcase away and then the doorbell rang. The footsteps echoed through the house and within seconds I heard the door being slammed, "DINNER!" Emmy must be hungry.

After the awkward pizza feast I decided I was going to take a bath (seeing that I can't stand how am I supposed to take a shower) and go to bed. My strawberry shampoo comforted me and the soap just relaxed me even farther. I slipped into my pajamas and rolled back to my room. Quickly I pushed myself out of my chair and underneath my comforter and it lived up to it's name. It was comforting me while I laid there thinking about tomorrow and the torture school was going to bring. Maybe I would have classes with Emmy. Gosh I hope so, with that I slipped into a sleep with Jake telling me it was alright to let him go.


	2. The Stares

Waking up today was the hardest thing; at least it was until Emmy came in and jumped on my bed. "GET UP BIG IZZY! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and I plugged my ears, but I could still hear him! "COME ON IZZY! I HAVE TO DRIVE YOU TO SCHOOL AND IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW THEN YOU WON'T HAVE TIME TO BECOME PRETTY!" I reached for a pillow that was beside me and launched it at him. "Geez Izzy I was just trying to get you up." I heard the door open and footsteps walking away from my door. I slowly got up only because I knew that he would be back in two minutes to get me up again.

"Lil Emmy, come in here please." As I said this my huge brother came running in and wrapped me up in a hug. "Listen I'm sorry if I upset you, but you could have waited for my alarm to go off before you ran in here to wake me up." I laughed a little and I was starting to remember Emmy usually being the one that _I_ had to wake up.

"It's okay Izzy, but your alarm did go off like five times that's why I came in cause I could hear it all the way in my room and it woke me up. Don't worry I almost didn't get up today until your annoying alarm alerted me that it was 6:30 in the morning and I forgot to tell you what time we had to leave for school." Emmy being thoughtful was just a thing that was always with him.

"Okay Emmy, what time do we have to leave?"

"In about 15 minutes. You think that you can get reading in that time?"

"Yeah Emmy, just leave, I can change in five minutes, but I want something for breakfast. Can you find something quick?" I was really hungry so I was being plainly serious and my stomach growled while my easy blush became apparent.

"Yeah sure Izzy, see you in like five minutes." He kissed my cheek and ran out of the room leaving me to change. I chose a blue v-neck sweater with some plain black jeans and black flats. Although I couldn't feel the bottom half of my body doesn't mean that I can't be stylish can it? "It's been five minutes Izzy!" Gosh is he impatient or what?

"COMING EMMY!" I rolled towards the kitchen and saw in his hand the silver wrapping from heaven. "POP TARTS! WHAT KIND?" I was so excited about the pop tarts and he better remember the kind that I love.

"Strawberry, of course Izzy. You can eat it on the way to school, cause I didn't calculate getting you into the huge Jeep before I take off." I smiled a sad smile and he place the pop tarts on my lap. He rolled me out to the car and it took a couple of times till I finally got into the Jeep with Emmy helping me in. Once he got into the Jeep he looked towards the clock, "Great we have to leave now! I didn't even remember that it would take you a while to get into the Jeep. Sorry sis."

"It's okay Emmy." I replied and I noticed he flinched a little bit and then turned the car on.

"Please Big Izzy don't call me Emmy at school, I don't want people to think about me that way you know?" He looked sad that his nickname would be off limits but he sounded totally serious.

"Sure Emmett. That feels weird not calling you Emmy. Okay so instead of me only not being able to use your nickname you can't use mine." The look on his face made me laugh so hard that I almost fell off of my seat, but thanks to my seatbelt I was able to stay in the seat.

"Okay Isabella I won't. Your right…this is weird."

"Told you so!" tears were rolling down my cheeks and the laughing finally stopped when I saw the school building. It was more than one story, this is where my fears started bombarding me and I would have run if I could. I could hear students now when I rolled by, "Wow, she's a freak, can't she go to a 'special school'?" and "Wonder how it happened." Also "Let's throw her out of her wheelchair and she if she can really walk. Maybe she's a fake."

Emmy noticed the fear starting to creep up on my face, "Sis, if anyone tries to push you out of your wheelchair than I will push them too." This released the fear and I had Emmy, probably the biggest kid here in this school, to protect me. He poked me to get me out of my haze. "We need to go in, let me grab your chair and you unbuckle so then I can help you into the chair okay?"

"Sure Emmett." I was trying so hard not to call him Emmy and I unbuckled and he picked me up and placed me into my chair. "Thanks Emmett. You probably have friends to go to, can you just point me in the direction so then I can get my schedule then you can go with your friends." He pointed and ran towards a group of beautiful people, but I just started rolling towards my doom, Forks High School.

I saw the faces of many shocked students, but only towards my wheelchair-inclined self. I felt like bursting into tears with all of the stares and the attention. I rolled to the door of the office and someone opened it from the inside and I rolled inside where a woman was running to the desk. "Hello my name is Mrs. Cope, you must be Isabella Swan. Are you related to Emmett Swan?"

"Yes Madame I am. Can I have my schedule so then I can find my way around the school?" I asked in a sweet voice, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck.

"Here you go miss." She handed me a piece of paper and then went searching through he desk and found something, "Here's a map for you to make it easier, and here," she pointed towards a spot on the map, "is the elevators." She found something in her desk that looked like a key. "Here is a key for the elevator, if you return it by the end of the day then I will make a copy of it so then you can just have it on you at all times." She smiled at me as in a 'final goodbye' smile.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Cope." And with that I rolled out of the office and towards my first class which was English with a Mrs. Brown. I heard a bell go off and the hallways cleared of anyone lingering in the halls. I guess that that was a final bell. I rolled towards a door and knocked to see an agitated woman walk towards the door and open it. Her eyes went from angry to sympathetic which annoyed me. "Hello Mrs. Brown my name is Isabella and I'm new here. Sorry for disrupting the class, but I'm in here for first period." I hoped that she would stop the sympathetic look.

"Sure Isabella, come in and your seat is in the back by Alice Cullen. Alice please raise your hand." Alice raised her hand and I rolled over to my desk without thinking anything of the person next to me. I dug out a notebook from my backpack that stayed on my chair at all hours of the school day and started taking notes. I saw a note go into my lap and it started the note long class.

(_Alice_ Isabella)

- _Hey my name is Alice. Are you related to Emmett?_

- Yeah I'm related to Emmett. My name is Isabella, but my brother calls me Izzy (although he is stopping during school).

- _Oh. Well that's cool. May I ask a question?_

- Only if I get to ask one in return.

- _Oh, okay then. I was wondering, why you are in a wheelchair?_

- Well ever since I was born I have been paralyzed from the waist down. I can't feel them anyways.

- _Oh, well I never thought about that. Your brother talked so highly of you that I never expected you to be in a wheelchair._

- Yeah when we were little he always thought nothing about me being in a wheelchair. I guess he still doesn't.

- _Well I think that it's nice that he doesn't feel bad for you cause then you would always have a pity party around you._

- Well I guess you do have a point.

- _What's your question that you get to ask me?_

- Is Emmett single or is he dating you?

- _Oh god he isn't single, but he isn't dating me either. I'm dating Jasper Hale and Emmett is dating his twin sister Rosalie. The only odd ball is Edward. _

- Oh okay cause I saw him run to you and four other people, but I didn't know who you all were or anything seeing that he didn't mention names. All he did was say 'his friends' so I had no clue who was with who or anything.

- _He'll hear about that for sure. You aren't wondering who Edward is are you?_

- I kinda am, would you tell me some about him?

- _Sure. He is my twin brother and most of the girls fall for him, but he doesn't date any of them. I think that you would be the first I mean you are really pretty. The girls here aren't nearly as pretty as you. Anyways he has this weird copper colored hair and is tall. He just is 'perfect' in most girls' eyes. His eyes are an emerald green and I swear girls just want him for his body. Maybe he will see something in you and go after you._

- Okay Alice I think that you are planning too far ahead, plus I'm not pretty at all. Your just seeing things.

- _Say whatever you want Izzy but you are pretty, more like beautiful compared to most of the girls here._

- Whatever Alice.

(End of Note)

I looked up and two seconds later the bell rang and everyone ran for the door except for Alice, and I slowly rolled out of the room with her behind me. "So Isabella, what class do you have next?" Alice said once we were in the hall.

"Umm…Trig with Mr. Nestle." I gulped and looked at the map which showed me it was on the second floor.

"Great I have another class with you. Want me to go into the elevator with you?" Alice was truly excited which really shocked me and I was happy someone other than Emmy would be happy to see me.

"Yeah that would be great Alice. So where is it?" two doors opened and out came someone on crutches. "Oh, right here."

Alice simply laughed and climbed into the elevator after I rolled myself in and she pressed the faded number two. I saw her getting impatient with the speed of the elevator and the warning bell went off and as soon as the doors opened she threw the keys at me and pushed me to class without a single word. We got into the classroom with thirty seconds left to go before the final bell and I rolled towards Mr. Nestle ready to see the sympathetic look in his eyes once he saw me. "Excuse me Mr. Nestle? Can you tell me where my seat is seeing that I'm new?"

The look came upon his face and simply pointed next to Alice again. "Thank you sir." I stated and rolled over to Alice again. "Long time no see!" I laughed and then the bell rang and she wanted to do another note but I simply shook my head, Trig wasn't my best subject, but English was. The notes were long and boring, but I finished them and the bell rang, then same fashion that happened downstairs in English happened in here. Alice asked me what class I had. "History with Mr. Demars."

"Oh that sucks; I don't have you in that class. I think that Emmett is in that class. Look here he comes." I looked up and surely there was Emmy with a blonde haired man that went to Alice and kissed her. Jasper Hale I am just guessing.

"Okay sis let's go to History!" he started pushing me and I was confused as to why I was being pushed, but I set that question aside for later. "You'll really like Mr. Demars. He is a totally goof ball." That's why I'm being pushed by Emmy; he wanted to hang out with the teacher. The class flew by and I wished that I was in there for another class. After class Emmy came up to me, "You want to sit with me at lunch sis?" everyone turned their heads at the word 'with' and then everyone's faces went into shock that he called me sis.

"Sure bro. So who is the Rosalie that I keep hearing about?" I laughed as love went to his eyes. Emmy never went goo-goo over a girl. She's special.

"She's just an amazing girl that I will marry someday." Wow.

"Emmett, I wanna met her to make sure she meets my approval ratings." I remember that little speech that he gave me over the phone when I still lived with Renée and he wanted to met this Josh kid I liked so I gave him his phone number, a few minutes later Emmy called back and said he was no good.

"Sure you will sis. You'll also meet Edward. Aren't you excited?"

"Yeah I guess I am, it's funny how the entire group is made up of twins you know?"

"I guess I never thought about that. It is funny." He burst into laughter as he walked and I rolled into the cafeteria. Everyone went silent suddenly and I knew the gossip was going around about me. "What do you have against my sister? If you want to know the truth then just come up to her!" With that he pushed me to the table with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. "Hey guys!" its funny how his voice went from fierce to happy within two seconds flat. "This is Isabella." I waved nervously and watched them stare at my wheelchair.

"Excuse me." I was starting to cry and I rolled to the nearest exit from the cafeteria and started crying right then and there. I felt a hand against my back which gave me an electric shock. I looked up to see Edward staring at me with concern. "I'm okay Edward, you can leave." I tried to get away from him but instead of going anywhere he just kneeled down on the ground with his grass-stained jeans and looked at me. His eyes are beautiful and his hair is like he just got out of bed.

"Can I ask what happened with you being in a wheelchair?" He asked cautiously.

"It's okay I just didn't like the attention that was going on in the cafeteria. Well I have been paralyzed from the waist down for my whole life. I can't walk at all if I can't even feel my legs." He put his hand on mine and started rubbing soothing circles in the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry I won't look at you with sadness though. I just can't imagine not playing sports, or being able to walk." He was still rubbing my hand when a bell rang. "What class do you have next?"

"Biology with Mr. Banner." His face lit up and he was smiling crookedly towards me.

"I do too. Want me to push you there?" at least he asked instead of just pushing me there.

"Sure it's okay. You don't really have to ask, as long as your not a stranger and you are not anything near a stranger." I laughed and next thing I knew I was in a classroom with lab tables. The rest of the day zoomed by, I had gym after biology, but I didn't have to participate in the class so I was just asked to bring something to amuse myself for the class. I sat and watched the other people playing basketball. Finally the bell rang and I rolled my way out of the Gym and towards Emmett jeep.

Someone pulled me away from the Jeep and I was scared. "Who's pulling me away from my brother's car?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Me."

"Oh wise one, tell me your name." gosh some guys are jerks.

"Mike Newton."

"I don't know you Mike so let me go. Now."

"I don't think that is going to happen Isa-"

I looked up to see a angry Edward walking towards us and Mike being the baby he is ran like a bat out of hell, but he did release me.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked with real concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I like that nickname for me. I just want to go home; will you push me to Emmett's Jeep?"

With that I was going home and away from the strange school that I had been enlisted in by Emmy and Dad.


	3. The Truth Slips

When we got home Emmy just started looking at me with concerned eyes. "What Emmy?" finally I got to call him Emmy, but my voice was shaky so I was just going to get interrogated yet again.

"Are you okay Izzy? You aren't really acting right ever since lunch. You just don't seem normal."

"Am I ever normal?" Tears were rolling down my cheeks, but I just had to continue. "You know Emmy, you can defend yourself when you're in danger. I'm a different though seeing that I can't run away and kick them, all I have is my upper body strength and both of us know that there isn't much there." I was still crying but I turned away from him so then when it sank in that I didn't have to see the sad face that I had placed there.

"Izzy, I know that you feel defenseless, but why do you have these thoughts going through your head now?" Emmy sometimes could be so dense.

"Mike Newton brought on these thoughts. If Edward wasn't there then I wouldn't know what to do, I mean yes I would have tried to get away, but I couldn't and I know what he was going to do to me." Silent sobs raked through my body as I was trying to talk and I had to at least get one more sentence out before I wheeled myself into my room. "You don't know what it's like Emmy to have no way of protecting yourself and have to depend on others to help you." With that I rolled into my room and drug myself onto the bed and bawled. Most of the time I didn't cry so when I did most people just left me alone.

I heard a scratch at my window and I looked up, only a twig hit it I guess. I just don't want to think about Mike Newton. I hate him and I don't even know him. I never have hated anyone, but I think him trying to drag me to the woods and leave me stranded is a pretty good reason to start hating someone, don't you? Mike just kept creeping up into my head like what if Edward wasn't there? Would I have lived even one night? Edward saved me and that's the only thing I know.

I heard that scratch again at my window, but this time I got into my wheelchair and rolled over towards it. I opened the window only to hear feet running miles per second. I rolled my eyes and dried my cheeks to confront Emmy. "Emmy?" I called out and there was no response. That's weird.

"Emmy?!" I was getting worried when there was still no response from anyone in the house, "Charlie? Are you home?" I rolled out of my room to find the house dark and deserted. "This is just too weird." I muttered and then a light flipped on which earned me a scream.

"Izzy chill. Why didn't you yell when you wanted to talk to me?" Was Emmy really being serious right now?

"Lil Emmy don't play dumb with me! Why weren't you here?! I YELLED FOR YOU AND THE HOUSE WAS PITCH BLACK! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?" By the end of this I was screaming at Lil Emmy and he just had a shocked look on his face. I never _ever_ yell, so this was a surprise to me too, but right now I am curious as to where he went.

"BIG IZZY CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" He screamed back at me causing me to wheel a little backwards. I have never seen Emmy mad towards me and I was fearful of my life although I shouldn't be. "We need to talk in your room…now." I rolled to my room in front of him trying to go slow. Once he noticed my plan then he just simply grabbed my chair and pushed me all the way into my room. "Okay Izzy, can you sit on your bed, lay down, something comfortable?"

I did as he said because I didn't want to be mean or anything about this and laid down on the bed while I was about to ask about where he was he interrupted my oncoming words, "What did you think Mike Newton was going to do to you?" I gasped a little that he hadn't started out with the whole 'me yelling' thing.

I shrugged and answered in a small voice knowing that he wouldn't hear me, "I think he was going to drag me to the woods and leave me stranded without anything." I sighed and I blinked back the tears. Why were there so many tears here in this town?

"That's what I thought too, but Edward thought it was something else." What? He heard me? And Edward doesn't think that I was going to be left for dead out in the woods?

"How…How did you hear what I said Emmy?" I knew that this was a stupid question, but I needed to know. I could barely hear what I said, let alone being across the room from me.

"I have to tell you something about me. Don't be afraid alright?" Emmy sounded so sure that I was going to be afraid that I was starting to get afraid.

"What is it Emmy?" My heart was beginning to race and I think he noticed because his eyes were turning a coal black. Why are his eyes changing?

"It's very hard to explain. In fact, I'm not even supposed to tell you. I hope…" he trailed off and I was beginning to wonder what he was saying.

"Emmy I can't hear you. You realize that right?"

He sighed and stated the three words that made my heart race, "I'm a vampire." My heart was going about twenty miles per hour and I bet you that he could hear it.

"How…long?" I can't believe that I could actually talk. Finding out that your younger brother was a vampire struck fear into your heart and I just wanted to know when it started.

"You remember when I told you why Jake died right?" I nodded and he continued with a sigh. "Well when he found out he had lung cancer, which was a little over a year ago, I was afraid that I would get it to. So some friends of mine turned me." Realization was formed on my face as he studied mine carefully. "I only eat human food around Charlie cause I can't go 'I'm not hungry Dad' when I'm this huge." He chuckled and then observed me.

"Who…" I was about to form a sentence when I fainted. Maybe it looked like I was asleep, but I could tell that Emmy knew the difference between that now. I felt cold picking me up and I was raised within a second and inside in the warmth of another home the next second.

I could hear things, but my eyes were permanently closed. "What did I tell you Emmett, she wouldn't be able to _handle_ it!" I heard a high soprano voice say as quiet as possible, but I could still hear her.

"Well ALICE she was just overwhelmed that's all."

"What the hell did you do Emmett?" I heard another female voice, probably Rosalie, ask.

"I just thought…she…should know." By the end of that sentence I heard a few gasps and I was just about to try to form words when I was placed on something soft. I didn't dare move though…in fact I couldn't feel the top half of my body like I should have. What's wrong with me? How come I can't feel anything?

"Emmett," a motherly voice called, "are you here and do I smell human?" Oh no, I forgot Emmett was a vampire, but who changed him? Did they eat humans? My heart started to race again and there was silence in the room as I'm sure that they could hear my heartbeat a hundred miles away.

"Emmett!" someone growled and I hoped that it wouldn't get closer as I heard it was a masculine voice and I didn't want to know who it belonged to.

"GUYS STOP!" someone yelled. "You all are scaring her. What the hell did you say Emmett?" How did he know what I was feeling? "Now she's curious about me. GREAT!" his mock enthusiasm made me a little angry, but curiosity still burned through my veins.

"I told her that I was a vampire and she asked how long and I answered with about a year, she was about to ask another question, but she just feel down on her bed. Thank god I made her sit down right Alice?" He sounded proud of himself. That….ARGH! He can't be proud that he made me faint can he? God sometimes I hate Emmy!

"Why would you do that Emmett? You know that no one can know!" The same masculine voice declared.

"Carlisle, chill. She is my big sister. She does have a right to know, I mean, seriously we can never keep secrets from each other. We are twins you know unlike how everyone pretends to be around here. WE ARE THE REAL DEAL!" Emmy exclaimed and by the end I could hear people trying to run off, but a clearing of the throat made it clear that no one was going anywhere. "I love Big Izzy and no one can change that. She needs to become one of us, but I don't know how to break it to her. Walking would be a challenge for her let alone trying to run and hunt. I just want her to…walk." By the end he was silently sobbing, but there were no tears that I could tell at least by touch. "Don't ever judge her judgment because I love her and I don't care if she hates me, I want to at least see her walk for a minute."

"It's okay Emmett Bear. I won't let them hurt you or Big Izzy." Was that Rosalie really? Well no one would have called Emmy Emmett Bear.

"Thanks Rosey. Can I take her home after you do something about her fainting Carlisle?" He wanted me to be home and I could only wonder. "Thanks." With that I felt cold hands going over my body and I wanted to shiver, but I couldn't physically shiver, why was that? I was lifted and then I was under some covers. I snuggled into them and I fell asleep.

**5:30PM**

I awoke to a pizza smell coming from the kitchen area. I looked over at my clock and it said 5:30PM, but I couldn't tell you exactly how I had gotten here. I heard a chair scratch across the kitchen floor and acted-heavy footsteps coming towards my door. "Hey Izzy! You're awake! Thank god that you are, I thought that Carlisle and Alice were lying when they said you would wake up in about an hour or so." A sigh of relief came out of him but I couldn't tell if he really needed a breath or if he just used it as a human show.

"Wh-what do you e-eat Em-Emmy?" I was hoping that he would say something that was not human, anything but human and I would be fine. He sighed and closed the door quietly and I had to wonder where my warm loving brother had gone.

"Izzy don't worry I don't drink human blood, but I do drink animal blood. I don't want you to faint again. Are you okay with this? Me being who I am?" I slightly smiled at this and I think that he caught it, but I wasn't sure until he said, "I'm guessing that's a yes." I laughed a little and I noticed something behind his back.

"What's behind your back, Lil Emmy?" I could get away with that seeing that he was permanently stuck at 16. I sighed and I tried to look around him, but instead I fell off of the bed. Emmy had me in his arms and on the bed. "Whoa that was a little fast." I chuckled and he just laughed along with me.

"Isabella" oh no, not the whole full name, that's not good at all. "I want you to know something and Carlisle thinks that this would work too. I think you should become a vampire like me so then you could walk again, of course you would have to pretend to be paralyzed around dad, but you don't have to do this till after high school. I promise that you will like it if you gave it a chance." He was pleading me, but yet giving me a choice. I really did want to see what walking was like, but I could tell that there were going to be some challenges to this.

"What's the catch?" I asked and he looked puzzled for a second.

"Izzy you would have to pretend to be adopted like the Cullen's and Hale's do now. I wish there was another choice that could keep you alive. Alice was right, I shouldn't have told you."

"Emmy just chill alright I'm fine, I think you could have chosen a better day to tell me, but I'm fine. Don't worry about this, okay Lil Emmy. Hey I just realized something, you don't age right?" He nodded so I continued. "You are permanently my Lil Emmy and nothing can change that now can it?" He chuckled and that's what I was looking for. He was looking so sad within those few moments. "I missed seeing the happy you Emmy. Don't let that fade away. I love you Emmy."

"Love you too Izzy. Now get some sleep, I will wake you up and then we can actually head to school on time, and I can speed and everything." He turned to walk out the door when something scratched my window.

"Emmy what is that?" I asked because I knew he couldn't lie to me even if he wanted to.

"Just don't worry about it Izzy okay?" I hope that he is right about me be-

"WHY ARE YOU SO CURIOUS ALL THE TIME?!" Oh god, where did that come from. I hid underneath my covers and Emmy said something, but it wasn't something I could understand. "SORRY!" The voice yelled and I remembered that was the voice that was telling about my feelings when I was in that other house with Emmy.

"Emmy, who is that guy, I remember his voice from wherever we went earlier today. I could hear people, I just couldn't move or anything." I sighed the last sentence out and looked at him.

"That's Jasper and he can tell people's emotions and put a different emotion there in place. Alice can see the future. Well I'm gonna go so then you can sleep and I can 'sleep'. Goodnight Izzy!"

"Goodnight Emmy!" with that I was out like a light. Learning that your twin brother is a vampire takes a lot out of you.


	4. The Weird Day

I was having a wonderful dream where I could walk and feel the bottom half of my body. I was walking in a circular meadow and I was alone and just starting to wonder why that was. I looked around and heard a noise that scared me really bad; a snarl.

"Wakey-Wakey Izzy!" good he finally can wake me up on time; I slowly opened my eyes and got surprised by four pairs of golden eyes staring at me. "We all wanted to say good morning to you."

"Geez don't scare me out of my mind or anything!" I was so scared out of my mind that my voice was shaky and the entire room burst into laughter. "What are you all laughing at?" I tried to get up, but for some reason I couldn't. I looked up to find Alice standing above me trying to distract me while shopping bags were getting dragged into my room. "What the hell Alice! You didn't go shopping for me."

I heard the laughter erupt in the room, but as soon as they caught my glare they stopped. Emmy stood up from the ground, "Sorry Izzy, but I couldn't stop Alice from having a vision about the perfect outfit on you. Whenever she shops, she _shops_!" The room went back into laughter as my face took the shape of horror.

"Okay." I gulped, "What outfit am I wearing today?" The shock spread upon everyone's face except for Alice who had a bright white smile playing upon her lips. The guys left the room while Rosalie and Alice stayed to help me change. Within one minute I was ready to go. I looked in my full length mirror to find a girl with a smile staring back at me. My shirt was bright yellow with a light green tank top. My jeans were black skinny jeans with pumps that I would never be able to walk in. "Wow." I breathed. This was just too much.

"If you don't accept this, kiss your brother goodbye. You won't be seeing him after graduation next year." Rosalie stated to me and I was scared. "See we can't live here long, if the Cullen's leave then everyone in their species leaves with them."

"Damn it, fine I really do like this outfit. Thank you guys so much." I smiled and they were pushing me out the door. "At least Edward asks if I _want_ to be pushed." I muttered.

"He isn't going to be here for a while." Alice said with sadness in her voice, but I had to be a little bit curious.

"Can you calm your curiosity? Gosh it's so annoying having it there nagging my own emotions." Jasper claimed and I muttered a sorry that I know he could hear. "It's okay Izzy, don't worry about it."

The guys wanted to ride in the Jeep together, so Rosalie, Alice and I got into a red convertible and the fast drive to school started. The ride was silent as I was left deciding if I wanted to roll around after school or not. We were at the school within a few minutes after I went into my thoughts about rolling around. "Izzy, do you want to know why Edward isn't here?" Alice asked and Rosalie looked like she was giving me a reassuring look.

"Yeah I guess I do. It's been nagging me, but how did you-?" Alice simply pointed to her head, "I forgot, it's gonna take some getting used to." I laughed a tight laugh and then they both gave me a disapproving look.

"Izzy, he left because he was going to hurt Mike."

"What does he have against Mike?" I looked at Alice who just rolled her eyes like I missing something that was right in front of my face.

"That's for you to find out. See he was acting happy after the Biology class with you. I don't think he has ever been that happy before." She paused and decided to end it there. "Here we're at the school. You want help into your chair?" I nodded and started unbuckling myself so then I could get into my chair. The chair was pretty much raised up to my level instead of having to away from me and low. I laughed and hopped into the chair only to find it hard. I looked down and there sat Alice.

"What are you doing Alice?" I asked her like she knew something was going to happen.

She leaned in and started whispering really fast, "If I wasn't sitting here you would have gone right through and broke something. Your welcome, plus Edward would kill me if anything happened to you." She placed me into my chair probably then pushed me towards English with her lingering with Jasper. A few minutes after the final bell went off I was wondering where Alice was. I looked in my backpack for my notebook and found a note from her.

_Dear Izzy, _

_I had to go hunting today, so no one will be here. Please don't get into any trouble! If you do or someone decides to get you into trouble I will be there before you can snap your fingers. _

_Love you._

With that the day dragged on and no one was willing to give up on trying to guess why I was in a wheelchair. The last bell rang and I rolled as fast as I could to get away from the horribly sympathetic school. The pair of arms that I have learned to loath started to drag me away. "MIKE, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" I screamed this so then attention was on us and he would run. Instead he liked the attention and tried to kiss me. "You know if I was able to use my legs then I would kick you in that area right?"

"You know Isabella, you are rather sexy, don't worry the Cullen boy won't be able to give you what you want." This made me furious. Edward and I were just friends, not even, and yet he thinks I have a thing for him?

"LISTEN MIKE; GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY CHAIR AND OFF OF ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO GO HOME WITH MY BROTHER EMMETT!" I was so into this yelling that I screamed bloody murder. "ANOTHER THING MIKE IS THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FEEL WHAT YOU WANT TO GIVE ME! SEE I CAN'T FEEL FROM MY WAIST DOWN, SO YOU ARE IN SOME BAD LUCK! MAYBE I DO LIKE CULLEN, BUT THAT ISN'T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS! NOW LET. GO!" I think I just announced that I liked Edward, but honestly who couldn't like the god like Alice said, so I was a normal girl here at Forks High. Mike still wasn't letting me go and I was starting to get really mad. I imagined myself walking out of the chair and kicking him and darting like a dog. This kept me distracted while he was dragging me away.

"Isabella," he tried saying this seductively, but it just came out like the teacher's voice in the Peanut's episodes. "I want to have you, don't you think that just because you say no that I am not getting what I want." He smiled a sickening smile and I wished that Emmy where here.

I decided that I would pound him in the stomach if he moved me another few steps. I could still see the school which was good. "ONE MORE STEP MIKE AND YOU WILL GET PUNCHED IN THE GUT! NOW LEAVE. ME. ALONE. BEFORE. I. GET. REALLY. ANGER!" who was I kidding I was scared, but my voice shook with anger instead of the fear I was just starting to feel. A smirk played upon his lips and he moved one more step backwards. I warned him didn't I?

I aimed for his stomach and then punched with all of my force. I knocked him down to the asphalt and rolled as fast as I could. "IZZY?!" I heard Emmy call. "Thank god." He picked me up out of my wheelchair and pressed me tightly to his chest. "I don't know why I didn't show up before the last bell rang. I'm sorry Big Izzy."

"Emmy…Emmy thank god that you came! I can't believe he tried again, he could have hurt me! I defended myself though!" I was smiling like a fool and Emmy put me down with the same grin on his face. "See he's over there puking," I pointed to the area where I had recently fled from, "and that's because I punched him in the stomach. Next time he won't be so lucky." I laughed and so did Emmy, I really loved listening to his laugh. It's like we were little kids again while mom and dad still loved each other. We would always laugh, but the laughing stopped when the parents started to fight and the love from their marriage just drifted away.

"Well Izzy I think we should go, seeing that there is a surprise for you at home." I groaned and he knew exactly why. "Listen Big Izzy I tried explaining it to Alice, but she wanted to welcome you to Forks, I'm sorry." He turned on his heel to walk away.

"God Emmy get back here. It's not your fault that Alice is crazy sometimes okay? Never blame yourself for stuff that gets me mad, unless it is really your fault." I laughed and he just picked me up for another hug until there was a throat clearing next to us. Alice appeared by my sad with a questioning look on her face. "I got away by punching his stomach." A look of realization came upon her face and I had to laugh cause it was like I could read her mind.

"Well I already heard that Emmy told you about there being a surprise and you calling me crazy, but you said sometimes, so you're all good." She chuckled then ran at a nonhuman speed to my house I assumed.

"Okay let's get home sis."

The ride home was a tense one only because Emmy thought that I still hated him, or he was nervous about my reaction. Someway or another we arrived at the house and the butterflies began to rise in my stomach only to over-flutter. Here goes nothing…


	5. Party or Pity?

"FAKE SURPRISE!" a chorus of people called, and I recognized most of them. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Charlie, a man that I don't recognize, and a woman that I do not know. I looked a little closer and saw someone in the kitchen, acting as though I just hadn't come in, but I couldn't tell who it was by the darkness in the living room that Emmy rolled me into. "Isn't this great?" Alice asked me and then she saw that I was looking into the kitchen…

"Um Izzy shouldn't you be paying attention to us not the dark kitchen?" she asked but this time she was pleading with me for my attention. I guess I shouldn't ruin anything so I turned my head towards my party.

"Sorry guys I was zoning out. So, not to be impolite but, who are you two?" I pointed towards the couple that I didn't recognize and Charlie gave me a look of disapproval. I put my hand down quickly and then the male started to speak.

"I'm Carlisle, the father of Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward. This is their mother Esme." I smiled towards them and noticed that they were just as pale as Emmy.

"It's nice to meet you both." I put my voice lower so then Charlie couldn't hear me, "Are you guys vampires like Emmett?" They nodded and smiled as though it was just to my first statement. I smiled brightly at them and the room went silent. Everyone was staring at the doorway with excitement.

I turned around to see Edward leaning against the doorway holding a cake of some-sort that Charlie and I would only truly enjoy. He had shock written upon his face, but it went away like that. I'm guessing that he heard me, but when he looked at me, there was something there that made me happy on the inside. He smiled brightly when he noticed that I was staring at him in awe. His golden eyes twinkled as if they were stars lighting up the sky. Right then and there I knew one thing…I had a horribly huge crush on the one and only Edward Cullen.

He started walking towards me and put the cake on the arms of my wheelchair so it was balancing on my lap. "Edward, I don't think you should do that. Izzy here is a klutz even if she is in a chair." I nodded my head to agree with Emmy and Edward had a look of concentration on his face, but I had no clue why so I just ignored it. He nodded and moved the cake out of my way.

He placed the cake on a low coffee table that we had and walked back over to me. "Sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from Newton today, did he hurt you or anything?" He whispered in my ear. I felt his cool breath hit my ear and I shivered in delight although he might have thought differently. I just shook my head no and I wheeled towards the coffee table.

"What is all of this, guys? I have been here a total of what two days and _now_ I get a 'Welcome to Forks' party? This is great though guys, thanks so much." I looked around the room to see everyone smiling and Jasper's was probably the brightest and I had to think it was because I wasn't curious at this very moment. My smile widened as I saw Edward wink at me, whoa, he winked at me. Maybe he likes me too? No, I can't let curiosity get the best of me right now, later yes, but not now.

"Izzy blow out the make-believe candles!" everyone screamed at once. I blew out the nonexistent-candles and everyone clapped for me. No one has clapped for me since I left this house when I was eight years old. To say I was excited would be an extreme understatement. I was bouncing although I couldn't feel most of the movement. Everyone laughed at my excitement and I looked upon everyone's faces with a huge grin that would not disappear even if I wanted it to.

Next thing I knew someone was wheeling me to my room. "Who's pushing me?"

"Me."

"Not again." I muttered and tried to rotate myself so then I could see who it was that was pushing me and I know for sure that 'Me' wasn't a good enough answer for me. Then two arms stopped me from turning around. "What the heck is going on?" This was really starting to scare me and I was in good mood before this. "Wha-" I was silenced with an ice cold hand over my lips.

This person pushed me into my room and finally they allowed me to see who it was. When I saw who it was, it kind of surprised me, "Emmy, what the hell are you doing?"

"Listen Izzy, I see the way that Edward is looking at you," my eyes widened because Edward was a vampire too, so he could want to drink my blood. As if Emmy was reading my thoughts he corrected himself. "Not like that Izzy geez I wouldn't even let him near you if those were his thoughts. I'm talking about…he kind of looks like he…"

"He what Emmy, likes me? Be serious now, no guy could ever like me for even if they did, they would always have a burden. Me not being able to feel things," my blush started to play a role in this, but I had to finish my thought before he even thought anything else. "Listen Emmy, I know you may think that, but I know for a fact that no one likes me besides that very _very_ disturbing Mike Newton. Ju-st d-don't e-even t-tr-try t-to m-m-make m-me ha-happy w-with th-that thou-ght."

By the ending of this little speech Emmy was hugging me and trying to calm me down. My sadness was just clearly etched on my face and my hands were trembling like they never had before. "Emmy, I really do like him, but he won't like me. Every guy that I have ever liked just looked at my chair and huffed. They would never look over at me with love or lust or anything in their eyes. Emmy, I just don't want to be hurt again." An idea popped into my head and I think Emmy had the same idea as me.

"I have an idea Izzy," he leaned closer to my ear and whispered so then only I could hear. Maybe Alice saw this, but that would only be it right? "We can ask Jasper to monitor Edward's emotions when he is around you. Don't worry I won't let him toy with them."

"Really Emmy, do you think that he would do that?" I asked in a low voice, one that at least I knew Charlie wouldn't hear. He gave me a puzzled look, "Didn't you hear what I said?" I asked and he shook his head 'no'. I sighed, "Do you think that he would do that for me, Ms. Curious?" I asked this a little higher than my low voice, but it was a whisper.

"Definitely, listen Isabella, everyone down there loves you already, yes even Esme and Carlisle, and they would do anything for you. Plus if they won't I can always make them." A smile lit up my face and Emmy's just did the same. "Come on let's go eat some cake." He said this with so much mock enthusiasm that I was bursting in laughter when we got back into the living room.

"Everything okay Izzy?" Charlie asked, he never called me Izzy before. Maybe Emmy is starting to rub off on him. I saw Emmett take Jasper outside and Alice assure Jasper that nothing bad would happen.

"Yeah dad I'm fine, great actually. Now let's have some cake!" I laughed and everyone except for Charlie had pain written on their faces and I laughed again only to have Charlie turn around and everyone having a big grin on their faces.

Emmy came back into the house with Jasper in front. Jasper winked at me, but only I noticed. Emmy whispered in my ear, "Plan in motion." And then just walked towards the kitchen, "Dad, do you need a knife or something?" I looked at Charlie when I realized that Edward didn't bring a knife in when he brought out the cake earlier.

"Yeah I do. Thanks Emmett." He laughed a little and it made me jump in my chair. I hadn't really heard his laugh since I was little and tears were starting to come down my cheeks.

Edward walked over to me and kneeled in front of me, "Are you okay Bella?" He asked this with so much concern in his voice and I simply nodded, still crying might I add. "Then why are you crying?" he just had to ask that question, didn't he? I took a deep breath and then wheeled myself out of the room and said under my breath "Follow me."

We only made it to the hallway, and I only went here so then Jasper could still monitor Edward's emotions, and I also wanted to feel as though I could talk to him alone and pretend that no one else could hear me. "Edward, you have to realize that my parent's divorce was very _very_ hard on me. My dad's laugh died when I was about six and then I never have heard his laugh since, well until a minute ago, but still it's been a while. I guess that I really haven't heard a happy thing from my parents since I _was_ six."

Edward had a look of, what was it, understanding in his eyes and he started to look deep into my boring mud-colored eyes. This would surely be nice if he wanted me like that, but a human and a vampire? I don't know if he wants a human as a girlfriend.

"Listen Bella," he said and kneeled yet again in front of my wheelchair, "I saw Emmett going through this stage and I'm here for you. Okay?" I could tell that he was trying to plead with me to let him in so I gave in and nodded my head. "You wanna go have _cake_?" he said cake as though it was the worst word ever created.

"I would very much like that Edward. Would you like to join me?" I laughed as his face lit up at my question. I could tell it was fake, but I still took it in.

"When would I give up an opportunity like that?" I laughed and then realized that his voice was serious and shut up instantly. "What was so funny Bella?" He questioned my sanity in this one simple question and I could tell.

"I thought that you would say 'Ewww human food', but instead you gave the opposite answer. I thought it was funny was all." It was starting to get awkward as I waited for his reaction to my stupid reasoning. He simply smiled and took me back to the living room.

He seemed reluctant to let go of my chair, but then he just sighed lowly and let go. I could see Charlie having a question forming in his eyes. "It's okay" I mouthed to him and he simply nodded and ignored me like everyone else did. Edward came walking back to me with two plates, one with a huge piece and the other with the small piece. I imagined that I was getting the huge piece, but he handed me the small piece and being a gentleman, he pulled up a chair from the corner and sat right next to me.

I smiled brightly at him and actually meaning it. I started eating and we had small talk going on while everyone else was focused on something else, but Jasper just looked like he was there, but I knew that he was monitoring Edward and I. I looked deeply into Edward's golden eyes and saw love a brew in there somewhere. I stopped myself mid-sentence and just stared at his eyes, my jaw literally dropped to the floor with the intensity in them. "What are you worrying about Edward?" I asked this and couldn't stop myself, the saying curiosity killed the cat ran through me head.

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry about it." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I wanted to know what he was worried about, but knew that he probably get angry with me, everyone does anyway. We continued talking, but my thoughts were still on how everyone never stuck with me, I mean my own mother just sent me here, not telling me why I was moving in with Charlie.

"Excuse me." I sat up straight and rolled into the kitchen, put my plate into the kitchen, and then I rolled to my room rather fast. I shut my door quietly and broke down. _Tears won't fix anything Izzy. _My logical side was trying to tell me to stop, but the emotional side of me knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I rolled to my bed, dragged myself out of my chair, and laid on my stomach on my bed. _I need to know whether he can actually stay or not. Let him tell me the truth, on his own time._ I listen to that but still I just didn't want him to be angry with me. Emmy never got angry with me, but that was only because he truly understands me, I can't have Edward thinking I'm weak. "Way to go Edward!" I heard someone say near my door.

I didn't even look up when the door opened, I just expected it to be Emmy, but I was wrong yet again. "Listen Bella, what did I say, or do?" I could have laughed right then and there, but my tears just got worse. He walked cautiously towards my bed and sat on the very edge of it, distorting the weight a little, but I couldn't even try to care right now.

"It w-wasn't an-anything t-that yo-you did. Ju-just mem-memories." I tried so hard to stop crying right then and there, but nothing was stopping it. He crawled closer to me and hugged me tightly to his chest, but not tight enough to kill me or anything like that. It was more like a loving hug and I could enjoy it a little bit. "Edward, you don't have to com-comfort me you know?" I said this, but underneath I wanted nothing more than him to stay and hold me.

"Now Bella, I brought back some bad memories to you, and that made you upset, so I am comforting you until you know for sure that they won't be appearing again anytime soon." He said this with sincerity and there was wonder underneath that tone, but he tried to keep that hidden, I'm just good at hearing emotion in people's voices I guess.

"What are you wondering about Edward?" I asked and he just went into shock as I said 'wondering'. "What is it so hard for people to hear emotions from you that you can't simply tell me an answer? I'm a freak." I muttered the last sentence hoping that he was too distracted to hear what I had said.

"Bella, you are no freak, it's just that people usually don't see the emotions that I try to cover up, unless that person is Jasper." He chuckled and continued, "I was just wondering what kind of memories I brought up, but I won't pry." He told me the truth, but I wanted something else, something more. Whatever.

I sighed, "Now don't be angry with me although you probably will be by the end of this." I sighed a deeper sigh and began the terrible memories about people getting angry with me just for being curious and then losing them all. As I was telling my story, I knew that the entire house was listening, yes even Charlie was listening, but they would act like nothing was wrong once I came out. Family is so predictable.

After I finished new slow tears were sliding down my cheeks, but this time I wasn't alone, and Edward wasn't angry with me for my horrible past. "Bella, I would never do that to you. Be as curious as you want around me, I won't lash out and run away from you." With that he stood up and I got into my chair.

I smiled at him and then he pushed me out the door. This party wasn't really a party, it was more like family hanging out. Everyone gave me quick worried looks, but I just rolled my eyes, and they just ignored my 'episode' that I had earlier. Everyone soon left and I just went straight to my room, I was emotionally drained by this party and the incident after school that I didn't even care anymore. I just rolled on my bed and went to sleep; only dreaming of Edward and his beautiful golden eyes.


	6. Miracles in the Swan's Residence

"Why does she look like a sweaty pig?" Someone asked in a hushed voice, I couldn't recognize it, but whoever it was had deep concern about me. I slowly opened my eyes to find Emmy and Charlie standing in the doorway with worried expressions on their faces. "Thank god Izzy, you were really scaring me when you didn't wake up from me jumping." I looked over at Emmy with the 'why-the-heck-were-you-jumping-on-my-bed' look and he simply shrugged.

"Okay Isabella," great were back to the full name again, "you are staying home and don't even try to argue with me. I have to go to work now so be good." I smiled weakly and then a pain overcame the lower half of my body.

"Emmy, there's pain in the lower half of my body! I can feel something below my waist!" I have happy, but then my smiled broke into a low whimper as the pain increased. "What's wrong with me Emmy?"

"I don't know Big Izzy, I think we should have Carlisle come over here and look at you. You want Edward to come too?" he smiled and winked at the last question.

I nodded, "By the way, what was the final say about the plan?" I was trying to ignore the pain that was jolting through me, but I could tell he saw right through it.

"Jasper said that he really loves you." I was smiling hugely and I was so happy that there were some feelings from him.

I looked down towards my now in-pain legs and saw blood. "Emmy!" I yelled and then he saw the blood. He ran out of the room and next thing I knew he was outside shouting something that I couldn't understand. I turned and fell into the daydream that I dreaded the most, why I had to come here to Forks.

**_Flashback**_

"_That's enough!" Renée yelled at me. "I can't take you anymore! You never go out anywhere so then Phil and I will have alone time! You aren't even worth it. I wish I took Emmett!" I broke down into tears and my head hit my knees._

"_Now listen Isabella," Phil started, "it's either you leave and try to make friends, or you leave forever from your mother and me. What's your choice?" I could tell that he was hoping for the second one, but I couldn't imagine making friends. _

_Renée came back and slapped me across the face, "Since when do you have the right to cry?" She asked, but I knew that if I gave an answer something worse might happen. This time I was wrong about staying silent. "That's it!" She rolled my chair into the walls and an object hit my stomach._

_Finally I found my voice and said the one thing that was true, she at least needed to know this one thing before she hurt me any farther. "Renée, when you met Phil you were happy, but now you aren't the same happy person. You're mean and a…bitch." _

"_That's it! You're Charlie's problem now!" She yelled and I wheeled away from her as fast as I could. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Emmy was back in my room with Carlisle and Edward, they all had shock on their faces. "What guys?" I asked hoping that they didn't hear my daydream. I tended to speak aloud when I daydreamed.

"We…heard…really? Renée did that? She was so…loving…" That was all Emmy could say before he left, and I could tell that he was just trying to stop himself from going to hurt her himself.

"Bella, are you okay? Do you need something to calm down?" I looked up to see Edward only a few inches away from my face. I smiled and he took that as a no. He slowly and cautiously slid into the bed next to me, and to say I was happy was the least I could say. I moved my legs tow- wait I moved my legs!

"I CAN MOVE MY LEGS!" I screamed in excitement. My every thought was about trying to walk, run, play in sports.

"Bella, calm down, we can go over all you can do after we find out why you are bleeding." A thought hit me and I was about to ask when Edward answered me, "It doesn't bother me. For some reason I can be around you when you are bleeding, unlike Emmett." He laughed and look into my eyes, not just a glance, but deep down.

I lost myself in his eyes as Carlisle was checking me over. I felt no more pain as I looked into his eyes, and I saw love that Emmett had told me that Jasper felt from him. "Edward?" I asked without breaking eye contact.

"Hm?" He must have been off in his own little world while he was staring into my eyes.

"Can I ask you two questions?" I asked rather quickly and prepared for the rejection that would run through me.

"Wow two, I thought you only had one in mind." He chuckled and then looked back into my eyes, I felt whole when he looked me in the eyes with his gold eyes. "Go ahead and ask away."

"Well…" this is going to be awkward, "how did you know what I was going to ask earlier?" I was truly puzzled although I had a general idea as to what his ability was.

"Well I can read minds." He looked me deeper into me and then saw the fear that he could hear the thoughts about him, "But for some reason I can't hear yours. I really wish I could though." He chuckled lightly and continued, "but by the look in your eye, you were simply asking how I was able to stay in the room." A smile broke my face and his was crooked, which made my heart go even more for him then I already have.

"Okay my um…second question is…" great now I have to mess up my words huh. "Well…umm…you're not going to get mad at me for asking this question right?" I saw him nod so I just continued, "do you um…like me?" I closed my eyes only to find that the pain from the bottom half of my body was back, he was my cure to the pain. I slowly opened my eyes to find him in shock. "Great, now he can't even answer my question. Way to go Isabella." I mumbled mainly to myself although I knew he heard, I was just hoping that he wasn't paying any attention.

"Bella," he began, but then he stopped like whatever he was about to say was wrong. I looked at him pleading him to tell me, for this could make or break me. He sighed, "I really do like you Bella, really. I just can't believe that you got to it first." He smiled and I broke out into a laughing feast, moving my legs, and the pain went away. "Doesn't that hurt Bella?"

**(Author's Note: Okay guys, I'm stopping here. Sorry. Try and post a new chapter soon.)**


	7. Miracles Die as Mysteries are Gained

It turned out that my legs weren't really supposed to be functioning, just my legs lost circulation so I could move them, but walking would never be possible. **(A/N: So I made this part up, I don't think that this has ever happened before. Let's pretend that it can shall we.)** I was crying for a couple hours with Edward who was hugging me tightly to his chest. I couldn't ever walk, and I could move my legs only a few hours before this. "Bella, I think that you are beautiful." Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled for half of a second and went back to being depressed. "Listen Bella, I will like you no matter what your condition. I can't imagine me not liking you. Your blood, it sings to me, but then I look at your face and all the traces of blood lust disappear." Edward stated.

"Really, are you sure Edward, or are you just saying that?" I asked him while sniffling trying to hide my curiosity again.

"DAMN IT IZZY! HE MEANS IT!" Jasper yelled up the stairs only for me, Edward probably already knew that he was going to say that.

"Thanks Jasper." I said this at a normal level knowing that everyone in the house.

"Bella, I heard that Jessica wanted you to go along with them to Port Angela's to go dress shopping. You going?" Edward asked me.

"I…I don't even know her. Why does she want to hang out with the cripple all of a sudden?" I laughed a little; I really liked picking on myself although it was wrong.

"You hang out with the mysterious Cullen's, Hale's and the one Swan. Everyone is suspicious." He laughed, "But Bella, I won't let you go alone if you do go."

"I don't think that I will, I mean if they want me just to get to you all, then why don't they just go straight to one of you guys?" I asked with no hint of joking.

"I guess that they are afraid of us. Intimidated if you will, and they just can't believe that you got to hang out with us so quickly." I had a question in mind when the door to my room opened.

"Edward man, you may want to leave, Charlie is going to be home in two minutes and he is coming straight up to Izzy, he does love her more than she will ever know." Emmy said. "Izzy you're up, good, and the crying has stopped, even better. Listen, Dad is really concerned about you, but just play it off like you normally do." He chuckled at me and ran to down the stairs.

"Well I guess I will see you Monday at school." He paused; great I forgot that today was Friday. "You know what; do you want to hang out with me tomorrow?" He asked and I could tell he was secretly hoping for a yes, but wouldn't show that.

"Of course Edward, what time are you-" I got cut off by Edward.

"Around 6AM or so, now I have to go. Until tomorrow." And with that he was off out of my window, conveniently on the first floor, so he didn't have to jump down a story or anything.

I heard a crash and heavy breathing outside of the door. "CHARLIE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! YOU CAN'T SEE IZZY UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN! I WON'T LET YOU." Emmy yelled at Charlie who apparently was upset about something.

"WELL EMMETT SHE DESERVES SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT HER AND I KNOW THAT EDWARD WILL BREAK HER HEART IN THE END! YOU HEARD HER YESTERDAY, AND EVERYONE ELSE DID TOO! YOU CAN'T LET ME NOT SEE MY LOVING DAUGHTER. SHE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF RENÉE!" Charlie screamed back to Emmett, and then I thought the worst thought ever. "_He's just using me to remind him of Renée. That's it. I don't mean anything else to him._" And this thought didn't want to leave my head. I rolled over to where I had secretly hidden my song book and started writing furiously and sadly. **(Okay so technically I wrote this, but it is like her situation with emotions)**

_Happiness is all around me._

_Smiles, bright and teethy._

_Tell me that you are happy in this big ole world._

_And I see the world as happy,_

_Never sad and lonely,_

_Why can't anyone see this?_

_Where are these feelings? _

_Why do I feel this way?_

_The sky may be blue,_

_But why is there no color through my eyes?_

_Life was happy, _

_Sunshine and lullabies, _

_But then a cloud came along. _

_Where did it go?_

_The world went black as my parents drifted. _

_What happened?_

_How can it be that they were once happy with each other?_

_Don't you worry they'll be fine,_

_But I will never be whole again._

_Where are these feelings? _

_Why do I feel this way?_

_The sky may be blue,_

_But why is there no color through my eyes?_

_Life was happy, _

_Sunshine and lullabies, _

_But then a cloud came along. _

_Where did it go?_

_I went away,_

_Far away from the evil._

_I can't have any regrets,_

_For I have done nothing wrong._

_Running was the best,_

_Never felt so alive._

_Please don't take that away._

_Where are these feelings? _

_Why do I feel this way?_

_The sky may be blue,_

_But why is there no color through my eyes?_

_Life was happy, _

_Sunshine and lullabies, _

_But then a cloud came along. _

_Where did it go?_

_Is being happy the cause of these horrible events?_

_My mother always told me no,_

_But I believe otherwise from this moment on._

_Take things to heart, _

_And never let things run wild._

_The only way that this is going to work,_

_Is me being happy. _

_Never have I felt so happy then when I'm with him._

----

I put the song book back down in the secret hole and realized that the yelling had stopped, and it was like silence outside the door. "Emmy, Charlie, are you there?" I asked in a normal sounding voice. When no one responded I got upset really fast. "Why does this always happen to me?" I muttered and opened my door to find blood in front of it.

"EMMY?!" I was starting to get frantic and didn't want to leave my room. I rolled back into my room to the computer where I could contact someone, anyone. Edward's name popped up on the screen and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I open a conversation window and start a conversation.

_BellaBaby152_: Hey.

_Edwardluvsyou_: Hey.

_Edwardluvsyou_: What's wrong?

_BellaBaby152_: I don't know where Emmett is and Charlie isn't here, that I know of, but there is blood in front of my bedroom door, so I'm not going to even try to leave my room.

_Edwardluvsyou_: Are you sure that they aren't there?

_BellaBaby152_: Well I was listening in on what they were yelling about and then I decided to block them out as I was writing a song **blushes**. Next thing I know, I'm worried sick about where they are.

_Edwardluvsyou_: Bella, I'll have Alice look into it. Brb.

_BellaBaby152_: Okay

I waited for a few minutes until I finally sighed and was about to move when a message came up on my screen.

_Edwardluvsyou_: Don't move Bella. I don't want you to move from your desk until I get there alright?

_BellaBaby152_: What's wrong Edward?

_Edwardluvsyou_: I'll explain when I get there Bella. I miss you.

_BellaBaby152_: I miss you 2

_Edwardluvsyou_: I'll be there in less than 5 minutes. Don't move.

_Edwardluvsyou has signed off_

So I sat still just like Edward told me to, I had trust in Edward. Soon there was a tap on the window, but I didn't move. Honestly I was scared out of my mind. I heard my window being moved up and then a low thump on my floor. "Shh Bella, it's me." Edward was trying to calm me down, but why? He wiped away the tears that I didn't know were running down my face.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked very concerned about my health, or emotional state.

"What's…going on?" I asked.

"I need to take you to my house alright? No one will bite alright?" He was trying to make me laugh, but I was scared. No one could cheer me up other than Emmy, and he was MIA.

"Edward, I'm scared." I said with my voice shaking with fear.

"Don't worry Bella, will you please come to my house?" he pleaded with me like we were running out of time, but right now I couldn't over analyze things as my own strength on holding with reality was fading.

"Bella?" I heard him say, but I was gone into unconsciousness.


	8. Danger and Fear

**Edward's POV**

"Bella?" and the next thing I knew Bella just closed her eyes and almost fell to the floor. I quickly ran to catch Bella before she hit the ground. She appeared to be unconscious so I picked her up and ran as fast as I could towards my house. I ran through the open door and upstairs to my room. The black leather couch is where I placed Bella.

_What's happening?_ Jasper asked in his mind, he could probably sense my panic that I was trying to hide.

_Edward, she'll wake up in two minutes, hurry and get her wheelchair._ Alice said in her thoughts calmly, she probably sensed that Jasper was in panic.

"Thanks" I muttered as I ran out the door. As I was running I started to think about Bella and I. Hopefully we could start a relationship although I'm a vampire and she is a human, I can't get her out of my mind, no matter how much I try. I was at her house and quickly slid into her window and grabbed her wheelchair. As soon as it was in my hands, I ran back to my house.

"Edward…" I heard Bella's voice mutter into a pillow. Like a flash I was in my room to see if she had woken up, but she hadn't. She was stirring, so I turned off the lights. Her eyes started to flutter open and I honestly couldn't wait until I could stare into her chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes opened all the way and they widened with fear as she realized she was not in her room. Within half a millisecond I was seated next to her with my hand finding her hand.

She looked toward me and suddenly she remembered what had happened just a few minutes ago. "How long was I out Edward?" she asked in a weak voice.

"Only for a few minutes," I answered, but I was hiding that she muttered my name.

"What are you hiding from me? Where are Emmett and Charlie?" she questioned without room for me to answer.

"Well…" I was trying to think of something quick to tell her, but she looked at me with a look that said, 'tell-me-the-truth'. "You kind of muttered my name while you were waking back up." I could smell the blood running up towards her cheeks, so I looked to see her cheeks red and her face leaning towards the couch. "Bella, don't be embarrassed. If I could sleep and dream, then I would be dreaming about you." Her blush deepened, and it looked so adorable, so I just lifted her chin lightly so then I could see her face.

With perfect timing she fired the second question yet again. "Charlie went outside your house, or tried to, so Emmett punched him with light force, which gave him a bloody nose. Emmett…he lost control…" I left the rest to her imagination, and it registered quickly. She started crying without her realizing it at first. I wiped away the traitor tears that escaped her beautiful eyes. "Bella, I don't think that you will be seeing Emmett for a while."

"Why…would he do that to Charlie, to me?" she asked me, but it was more of a rhetorical question. "I can't believe that he would do this." She was still crying but Jasper calmed her. "I think that I'm better…" she sniffled. I hugged her tightly, but not too tight to the point where it would suffocate or kill her. She replied with a hug back and her head on my shoulder. To say her warmth felt amazing would be an understatement.

"I'm here for you Bella. Nothing can get in the way of that." I told her soothingly into her ear. "Don't worry."

**Izzy's (Bella's) POV **

"I'm here for you Bella. Nothing can get in the way of that. Don't worry." He said soothingly into my ear. I was still crying, but the point of me breaking down was over.

"Edward…I think I'm fine." I whispered in his ear. He squeezed me on last time before reluctantly letting me go.

"Are you sure?" he questioned my sanity yet again.

"I'm sure Edward." I looked into his eyes to find love pouring from them and this time I could tell that I wasn't seeing things. He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself. "Where's Alice?" I asked so then I could get him off of the battle going on within him.

As he was about to answer, Alice ran into the room, "Right here buddy ole pal!" She laughed as she steeped farther into the room. "Want to go shopping?" she asked with hope icing her tone.

"Sure Alice!" I said with fake enthusiasm. She could tell, but she just brushed it off. She put me in my wheelchair and I was in a car the next second. Her yellow Porsche brought a lot of attention at the mall so once I was in my wheelchair; I zoomed off into the mall (not thinking of course). Alice wasn't following me like I thought she would. I turned around for just one second, and then when I was turning back around, someone was kneeling in front of my wheelchair. "Hello? Can you get out of my way?"

"It's me baby!" DAMN IT! Mike Newton. Why does he have to be here?

"What do you want _Newton_?" I sneered out his name. I really didn't want to talk to him for two reasons. One: I just found out that Emmett killed my father. Two: because I would have to defend myself yet again.

"Whoa baby, don't be so mean, I mean I really like you, and I know that Cullen with just use you. Why don't you just come with me baby?" he asked this like we were dating already.

"Mike you better not call me any nicknames at all. I don't like you so will you just BACK OFF!" I screamed into Mike's face only causing us to get attention from the shoppers at the mall.

He smirked and tried to lean in for a kiss, but I punched him when he got too close. He fell down, but not onto the floor, no he fell face first into my lap. "GET UP MIKE!" I screamed at him, but he didn't move and started laughing.

I looked up to be hopeful and Alice was standing there on her phone with someone, I tried to listen in, but then she hung up. She walked over towards me, and gave me a weird look. I pointed down to Mike and used a finger to go across my throat, and I think she saw what had happened, but she just wasn't telling me.

"Alice please get this stupid guy off of me, he was trying to kiss me and then I punched him, I guess that I didn't really measure where I should punch him. That's how his head is in my lap, please just help me!" I begged her. She looked at me and believed me. Next thing I knew we where being escorted from the mall by some mall cops.

"Alice? What happened? I don't even remember." I asked her trying really hard to remember.

"Well after you asked me to help, I knocked you out and him out causing the guards to come up to us and now we are heading home." She said in a very quick voice. "Are you okay? I didn't want to knock you out, but I was also informed by Edward that I shouldn't let you see that. I'm sorry." She smiled shyly at me.

"It's okay Alice, I forgive you. So is that who you were on the phone with when you first found me?"

"Yeah it was. Edward really wants you back at the house. I don't think that you'll be living in your house for a while." She said really fast that I almost didn't catch it.

"Alice, why is everyone saying 'not for a while' I mean, seriously, I could take care of myself at my house." I questioned every vampire's logic that was played into it.

"Izzy, I saw that if you don't stay with us, then well, let's say Emmett is still trying to get over…the situation…and if you ever went there he would kill you too. Until you are a vampire, you can't go back to your house, even if it is to grab stuff." She was right, Emmett was trying to get back to animal blood, and if I was there, then I would make it tens times as hard as it should be.

"Can you go get my stuff from my room seeing that I will be living with you? And I'm guessing that you know where my song book is."

She simply nodded her head towards both of my questions and we were at home within a few seconds. She left me on the porch to wheel myself into the huge white beautiful house. I was taking in everything when a hand landed on my shoulder. I screamed at the top of my lungs, and then a hand clamped upon my shoulder.

"Bella, it's only me." I sighed in relief into his hand and smelled the delicious scent radiating off of his hand. "Listen I'm sorry yet again for not being there for you when Newton was harassing you again." He came in front of me and kneeled down. "You know tomorrow we're supposed to have our date right?" he asked and I saw excitement on his face. "It's going to be early when I wake you up, so just you know, go to sleep like now. I'll show you to your room."

He started to walk away and he grabbed my hand in the process. He led me into a room on the first floor which was a rich brown color. "Here it is. Night Bella." He walked out with one last squeeze of my hand. I flopped onto the bed once I got out of my chair and started to fall asleep.

I was happy to an extreme that the Edward Cullen wanted to date me the Crippled Isabella Marie Swan. With that I drifted into a land familiar, but unfamiliar to me.


	9. The Date

**Edward's POV**

I heard even breathing coming from Bella's room so I took this as a chance to hunt. I had decided this to have Alice seeing me really hunting, _Don't worry Edward, I'll watch her._ Alice informed me through her mind. I simply said a low thanks and left.

As I was hunting, looking for a grizzly bear preferably, I couldn't stop thinking about my date with Bella that would happen in a few hours. I grabbed a few deer and drained them of their lives. I was walking around looking for something better to eat then deer, and spotted it, the biggest grizzly bear that I have ever seen. I crouched down into position in front of it and pounced. The bear was fidgeting around, but I started draining it of its blood within two minutes. It swayed and fell to the deep green forest floor. I smiled to myself as I looked at my impressive kill; the blood was starting to go over the bit, so I ran to it and drained the rest of the rich red blood.

As the last drop went into my mouth I decided that I should be heading back. I promised Bella that at six I would wake her up and we would go for our first date. I was excited and I was bouncing as I was running back home. I ran inside to find my Bella stirring with her breathing becoming uneven. I looked towards the clock and saw it was only 5:30am so I just walked into her room to see Alice sitting in a rocking chair. _I have to get Izzy ready for her date, so if you don't mind leaving now, that would be great._ Alice stated in her mind. I reluctantly walked out of the room at a human pace.

For the next half hour I was being blocked out of Alice's head with her singing something she had made up in her mind. I was rolling my eyes when Alice screamed, "She's ready!" I practically jumped off of the couch and landed in Bella's lap, but I told myself that I couldn't sit in her lap.

I looked Bella over and to say she was beautiful didn't even cover it. What I saw was a human girl, radiating, and her hair in soft curls. She was wearing tight jeans and a v-neck sweater. I smiled my crooked smile towards Bella. She smiled a full blown smile back to me.

_Wow, Izzy isn't curious! Score!_ Jasper said in his mind as he walked in on our staring contest. _She's really happy Edward. Don't ruin that._ I nodded and looked at Bella. She was still smiling at me as though there was no tomorrow. "Bella, you look…" what is a word that would describe how beautiful she was, "amazingly breath-taking." I finished the sentence.

"Like you need to breathe anyways." Bella said loud enough for us to hear. I smiled at her, at least she gets our humor.

"I wouldn't dare to!" I said playfully back. That earned a giggle from the breath-taking beauty. "You ready to go?" I asked her as I leaned down to her level. I received a head nod, only her blush made an appearance to her face. I picked her entire wheelchair up, with her inside of it and walked calmly to the door.

I was excited that I could share the most beautiful place with the most beautiful being. I wish that I could do more for the creature that carried the blood that I craved ever so badly. I gently put her into my Volvo and within a few minutes we were on the short dirt road.

"I knew it." She muttered underneath her breath.

I was a little bit shocked by her actions, "Have you come here before?"

"No, but I knew that something was up, that you didn't want me anymore…" she was rambling, so I pressed my finger to her lips.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella, I am not going to leave you, So you understand me?" I asked her in a soft tone. I could smell the blood crawling up her neck and into her cheeks. I smiled to myself, but I had a serious face on the outside still waiting for Bella to answer.

"Yeah. I got it Edward." She mumbled to me knowing that I would hear it.

"Are you ready to see something beautiful?" I asked yet again. I was silently she would say yes, but what she said surprised me a little bit.

"I already have." She said in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked her purely curious with her words.

"Have you not looked in the mirror lately?" She questioned. "You, Edward Anthony Cullen, are beautiful. You can't deny that either." She was starting to sound unsure of herself during the last sentence.

"I meant something _naturally_ beautiful, not _inhumanly_ beautiful."

"I'm ready whenever you are Edward." I couldn't believe that she found me beautiful.

"I need you to hook your arms around my neck okay?" I was hoping that she would simply nod. When I got that nod of approval I ran to the other side of the car and opened it without her seeing me. I chuckled lowly, "Bella now would be a good time to latch onto me."

I could tell she was nervous, but she obeyed me anyways. I wound her legs around my waist as she gasped a little. "What's wrong Bella?"

"You're…giving me a piggy-back ride." She laughed but it sounded nervous.

"I guess you could say that. Now are you ready?"

"Sure Edward, just let's walk up there…at a human pace." She was enjoying this, I could tell.

"Whatever you want Bella." With that we were off to the beautiful place.

**Three Hours later.**

I told Bella to close her eyes so then she couldn't see the beautiful meadow that laid before her. It had all different colors of wildflowers and I wanted her to experience that without the effect of me in the middle of it all. I placed Bella down on the grass in the middle of the meadow and I walked to the shadows. She needed to know what we looked like in the sun, and luckily the sun was coming out today so then I could show her. As she began to open her eyes I took a deep breath…although it wasn't needed.

**Izzy's (Bella's) POV**

I opened my eyes soon after I felt my arms being unlatched. I could hear a small brook and I made my eyes look around me although all I wanted to know was where Edward was. The pink, blue, orange, yellow, and purple wildflowers were all sprouting in front of me. I picked on up and put it in my hair. I laid back to watch the clouds and the sun sit there perfectly. "Edward?" I called softly.

"Over here Bella."

I turned around to see a smile lighting his face, but then it turned into a frown once he looked up into the sun. "You should come out here Edward." I stated short and simple.

"Bella there is something that I have to tell you. When the sun shines," he was starting to step out of the shade, and I saw his skin sparkle, "I kind of sparkle." He said this gently then sat next to me.

"Whoa."

"Whoa indeed." He was like a thousand or more diamonds shimmering perfectly in the light. I laid back down in the grass trying to forget the sparkling man over to the left of me, but that didn't work out well. I stared into his golden eyes only to find comfort there. "You aren't afraid?" He questioned.

"How could I Edward? I see comfort and protection in your golden eyes." I was stating the truth, if only he knew that I loved him.

"You shouldn't Bella. There are other vampires out there. We only have gold eyes because of our diet, and the red eyes, just try and stay away from them, please Bella." He was begging me not to go for death.

"I will Edward. I will." I said. He had his crooked smile on his face. It was around noon and Edward just sparkled more and more when the sun came more overhead.

"So Bella, do you think Emmett will ever be able to gain control again?" he asked me softly.

"I think he will, he might want to see me alive before, you know, you all change me." I said this without a doubt in my mind.

"Mentioning that, who would you want to change you? That would be the last thing that you feel as a human, just letting you know." By the end his voice was dying into a soft whisper.

"You." I answered a little too quickly for his likings. He frowned.

"Bella, I don't know if I would be able to control my thirst…"

"Edward I know that you would never hurt me, and if you did, then Emmett would surely find you and kill you." He was suddenly shocked about me mentioning Emmett.

"I guess your right." He laughed.

**A few hours later (Roughly around 5PM)**

"Bella, you're going on my back again okay?" He asked, but I knew that I was going to be forced just because riding his back was the only way out of here.

"Yup. I'm ready whenever you are." I laughed a little as he picked me up. He moved my legs around him and a sharp pain, electric almost, ran through them. That's just like what I had felt earlier.

"You should watch this, it's pretty cool." So I kept my eyes open as he started to run.

"How can you be missing all of these trees?" I asked mystified with his speed.

"I have the best eye sight in the world Bella, I think I can miss everything." Within seconds we were in front of his Volvo. I was starting to feel a little dizzy to be honest. I laid my head upon his back and started breathing in and out in a relaxing motion. "What's wrong?" he questioned with concern covering his voice.

"I'm a little dizzy is all," I chuckled.

"Well we'll get you home then." I heard him say, but he sounded in the distance.

I felt two ice-cold arms pick me up, but within a few seconds I was asleep.


	10. Finally!

**Edward's POV**

Damn I really wish that she wouldn't have fallen asleep. I was about to place her in the Volvo when she opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked while looking at me with confusion clear in her eyes.

"All you need to know is that we're going back home and I will be here if anything goes wrong." I stated, but I hoped that she didn't find the desperation in my voice. I really _really_ wanted to kiss her, but that plan was ruined now.

"Sleep my Bella, everything will be okay." I said softly to her as she started slipping into her slumber. It took her about two minutes to fall asleep in my arms. I slowly put her in the front seat and ran to the other side of the car and was in within seconds. I looked on her sleeping form to find her look even more peaceful if that is even possible. She was always peaceful, even after the torture that she apparently went through during her parent's divorce.

"Edward" I heard Bella call. "Edward, I love you." She had her head leaning against the back of her seat and eyes closed. She sighed contently and the next thing she said was surprising to me. "EMMY! GET OFF OF THERE! MOM IS TOTALLY GOING TO YELL AT YOU!" she chuckled lightly.

Apparently Bella sleep talks, and Emmy? That's interesting. I might have to tease him when he gets back from recovering. We were at the house within a few minutes, and I immediately picked her up and brought her to her room.

_What's wrong?_ Alice asked. _Why does Izzy feel so sleepy, but is happy too?_ Jasper asked. "Will y'all just shut up for right now? I will tell you later." I said in a whisper as I stared at the angel in front of me. _Of course_, they both stated in their minds at the same time. Freaky much?

_Is Izzy okay Edward? You didn't hurt my sister did you?_ I couldn't recognize the voice, it sounded like they were discussing their voice, so I just answered, "Alice, I thought I told you that I would tell you later." _I didn't say anything._

"Who's here and talking about Izzy?" I asked and the next thing I knew I heard the footsteps of who could only be Emmett. "Emmett?" everyone in the house said at the same time. This is just too weird.

"Where is Izzy?" he asked as I ran into the living room to meet him. I could see the hunger in his eyes.

"Emmy, you aren't going anywhere near her while I'm here. You still look like you are about to kill someone, so I'm just doing this for her protection alright?" I told him in a calm voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU HER BOYFRIEND OR SOMETHING?" Emmett screamed at me.

"YES! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! I LOVE YOUR SISTER WITH ALL OF MY UN-BEATING HEART! I DON'T WANT ANY HARM TO COME TO HER!" I screamed and everyone was surprised that I said that I loved Izzy. "I love her so much Emmett, you don- wait maybe you do. How do you feel about Rosalie?" I whispered.

"Emmett feels just like you do Edward, but you feel more." Jasper told me.

"Well I love her with all of my heart, I have no clue if she feels the same way about me, but I love her with all of my existence. Don't take that away from me Emmett." I was in dry sobs by the time that I finished. I couldn't explain to them that if I even saw a scratch on her, then I would probably flip.

"I totally understand man; I won't go near her until you allow me." _Damn, and Big Izzy was going to be able to come home, and then Edward could just live there._ Emmett is sometimes just completely out of it.

"I wouldn't be able to live with you; I would have to 'sleep' in the same room as her to make sure that she was alright." I paused for about two milliseconds, "I don't think you would like that."

"Well my dear brother, I know that you wouldn't go against Izzy's wishes, so I know that you wouldn't cross the line that she draws." Emmett said calmly to me. I smiled back at him silently answering his statement. "Well I better go then. Rosalie, do you want to spend the night at Ch- my place?" He was being careful not to say Charlie. I could only imagine the agony going on within him.

"Yeah. Just let me grab a few things and then we can go okay?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. She ran up the stairs and came right back down. "Bye guys! See you when he's done holding me hostage!" She laughed and waved at us and dragged Emmett to the door.

_I see Izzy waking up in like thirty seconds Edward. If you're not there then she will freak out._ So with that I ran to the room with 25 seconds to spare. I went over to her and held her hand softly. She started to stir and opened her eyes slowly.

"Edward?" She asked in a sleepily voice. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was right here. "Okay, that's good. I thought I dreamt you up." She chuckled lowly and then opened her eyes slowly reveling the brown magic hidden beneath the curtains of skin.

"How did you sleep?" I asked trying to get over her eyes.

"Wonderful, how was your…whatever you were doing?" she asked with confusion and wonder in her eyes.

"Well Bella, I just got off the phone with your brother. He was wondering if you wanted to live with him," I saw her eyes get excited, I hated to kill that. "But," I continued, not looking her in the eyes, "from the tone of his voice he wasn't ready to have you back at the house."

A silent tear slid down her face, but I caught it. "I'm sorry Bella, I know you want to see him, but I would kill him if he did anything to you." I said calmly.

"Really, you care for me that much?" She asked.

"Of course Bella, I can't imagine a world without you." I smiled as her eyes became filled with love, but I knew that she would tell me that she loved me when she wanted to. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb." I whispered to her.

She turned her face from me and I could smell the blush forming on her cheeks. "What a stupid lamb." She whispered back.

"What a stupid, masochistic lion." I murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"So…" she started, but then she just stopped. "Umm. Never mind."

"Bella, if you want to say something, then just spit it out." I didn't mean to sound mean, but thinking about the words made them sound mean. "I just want to know what you are thinking about all the time. It's difficult to not hear your thoughts." I explained to her.

"I think I lo- no I can't say it."

I groaned, "Bella, you can tell me anything. I won't leave you, I promise."

She sighed but nodded her head. "I think I lo-love you." She whispered softly.

I lifted her head up and gazed into her eyes to see that she truly meant it.

"Bella love, I love you too. Don't ever think differently." I whispered in her ear as I kissed below her earlobe. I heard her sigh in contentment and I was relieved that she responded that way.

I pulled away from her and decided that instant that I was going to do it. It may not seem romantic like it would have been in the meadow, but I just couldn't take it anymore. "Bella, I want to try something, stay very still."

I started leaning towards her slowly, breathing in her intoxicating scent trying to control the urge to bite her. I was going very slowly, and Bella stayed still just like I told her to. My lips were mere centimeters from hers' and I felt the control become very strong within me. The next thing I knew I had warmth over my lips. I opened my eyes to see Bella kissing me back, but she was starting to take it too far.

I sighed and pulled away from Bella and saw her lips form a small pout. I chuckled lightly at her lips and put my fingers there. "Bella, I would love to kiss you more, but I don't want to lose control. I'm stronger than I thought I was." A look of realization came upon her face and she sighed into my fingers.


	11. Summing Up the Wonderful Life

**Back to Izzy's POV**

The entire senior year has been great. It was wonderful being known as Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I would never want anything else and he knew that. I expressed it many times, and I saw Emmy during school. He begged me everyday to come back, but I could see the black in his eyes as he was looking at me. I always responded with a 'you can stand me soon' or a 'not until I change'. He understood my fear seeing that he did kill our father.

It was now the graduation party, and I was nervous. Seeing my friend Angela for the last time was going to be hard, but I knew that this would make me happy by the time that the change actually happened.

"Hey Ang!" I laughed at her while she was dancing with Ben, who was about a foot shorter than her.

"What's up Izzy?" she asked, but I could tell that she didn't really care because she was in Ben's arms.

"Nothing, just wanted to say hi. Have a good night." I sighed as I rolled back into the corner.

"Hey Love; I was wondering if you wanted to dance? This would be the last night that I get to show off my fantastic human girlfriend." He sighed into my ear and kneeled down.

"And how would you be able to explain that you can carry me without a grunt or anything?"

"That's easy. I am just going to tell them that I have been working out more because I wanted to be able to dance with you in my arms. If they don't believe it then I don't care."

I sighed, "Fine, you get your wish." I smiled a very small smile and just let him take me away.

**A Few Hours Later**

"That was amazing!" I screamed at the top of my lungs by the time everyone was gone. This was including Carlisle, Emmy, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper.

Edward chuckled into my ear, and I smiled as his lips hit my neck in just the right places. He truly did love tormenting me. "I have something to ask you Bella." I gulped as his hands and his lips left me.

He slid down on one knee and smiled as I registered what he was doing. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved you ever since I saw you. Your scent, personality, and looks draw me into you. I would like to ask you for your hand in marriage."

"Oh Edward! I-I will! YES I WILL BECOME MRS. EDWARD CULLEN!" I was laughing, but he took this as a good sign. As my laughs slowed he took my left hand within his own and slid the ring onto my finger. I looked down at the ring to see a single silver band and then a small diamond on the top. Nothing fancy, just as I liked my things, not too fancy. "I love it Edward!"

A smile played upon his lips and he whispered to me, "That was my mother's. She told me to give it to the girl that I felt deserved it. That was over 90 years ago, but I think I found it."

**August 13th**

I was fidgeting with my dress although most people wouldn't be able to see the back of it, it was amazing. I couldn't wait to roll down that aisle. My dress almost got caught on the way to the door that I would be entering. Nervous was a word that didn't describe how I was feeling. I faintly heard "Here Comes the Bride" and the doors were opened. I looked down as I could hear the intake of breath coming from everyone except for Alice. I didn't let any of them see the dress that I picked out, but Alice saw it whether I liked it or not.

I saw Edward and my rolls were forgotten about as I stared at him. I felt someone pushing me down the aisle, and I turned around to see Emmy.

"Emmy, I'm so happy you came. Thanks. Soon we will be able to be together again. I love you Emmy."

"I love you too, know get up there and marry Eddy-boy!" he chuckled and took his seat. Edward was still looking at me with love in his eyes. I didn't take my eyes off of him for the rest of the ceremony. I said 'I do' and my vows. When Edward and I kissed for the first time as being man and wife, I knew that everything was going to turn out great.

**After the Honeymoon**

So Edward promised me after the honeymoon that he would change me. I'm so excited.

**After the Change**

Edward jumped me as soon as I was awake from my pain filled slumber, and let's just say I enjoy feeling the bottom half of my body…

Edward and I have to be pulled apart now from the family, and I don't mind. I got my knight in shinning armor and then I also got my brother back into me life. My being able to walk is just a bonus really.

The End…or is it?


	12. EXPANDING ON THIS STORY!

**ATTENTION!**

**I have received a lot of reviews saying that they wanted to see more or a sequel! **

**So after I am done writing "Change Is Here To Stay" I shall make a sequel.**

**Just to tell you in advance, the sequel isn't really going to be a sequel, it's going to be more of a telling of the brief events that I described. **

**I'm sorry to you readers that want more, but just be a little patient because I'm almost done writing this other story.**

**Any suggestions to the name of the sequel will be taken in either review or private message. Thank you for supporting my writing.**

**Love this writer, **

**lovepuppet**


	13. Sequel Info

**Dear readers,**

**I have started the sequel to this story, and it is called "Warming The Heart" if you want to read it. If you do read it, then I hope you enjoy it. **

**With lots of love and thanks: lovepuppet**


End file.
